Reicheru (Rachael) the Yokai Spirit
Biography Reicheru Chaiko (Born 1599-Died 1613, age 14) is a young girl from the 16th-17th century, she was convicted of playing with Japanese Dolls made of wood and refusal to take Mario Todaro III's grand son Luigi Todaro (1599-1635), and was taken to Italy by him and killed there (although she had attempted to escape). She became an recreated, immune ghost because she was never put to rest, or decomposed either. She wants revenge on the Todaro's for hurting her, her title is the Gray Yokai or the Fire Witch, she haunts the courthouse in Italy she was killed in. She was very vengeful, and Sophie managed to calm her down, and she joins the team. She offers generosity to people in Japan, but violent and cruel outrages to those whose ancestor killed her (Angelo, Pietro, Giovanni, and Giuseppe) but she also wants revenge on Stacie and Marshall as much as the 3 swear singers and Giuseppe, she enjoys some music, well some of it, she died in the Edo Period, and was one of thw survivors of the Azuchi-Momoyama Period alongside her parents due to being unborn-3 years old, but dying 14-11 years later. Abliltes Abilities: Immortality due to being a ghost Flight Illusions Telekinsis Sumo Summon (Summons illusionary Sumos) Death Smile (Everytime she smiles in an evil way, the target blows up) Invisibility Walk through everywhere like a ghost Manipulate elements, mostly fire. Forms Vengful Reicheru: Glows red and yellow and fire and lightning surround her, her face starts morphing into a fox's face and head starts stretching Hero Reicheru: Glows blue and flies extremely fast Darkness Reicheru: Glows red and everything explodes around the radius (Except allies) Fox Reicheru ~ Takes in the form of a gray-black nine-tailed fox with white tail tips, and is non-transparent, it is used by her to go in Lake Hoohaw, she can still speak, her feet, which are covered in blue fire hotter than over 9000°F burns every thing it touches, to stop this, She levitates instead. Demonic Reicheru: This happens due to negative energy, she has fire surrounding her, her eyes glow red, and her hair is make of fire, and has sharp teeth, She has little control over this form, in this form, she doesn't recongize the team anymore, and her hair and fire corrode everything it touches, the aligement of this form is Evil. Attacks Mind Control: Causes enemies to attack themselves "Stay with us!": Heals the team's hit points Nerima Flash: Fires a elemental attack that leaves the target Poisoned, Burned, Frozen, Paralyzed or Trapped depending on the weather Flash Bomber: A more powerful version of Nerima Flash that also KOs the target Attract: Winks romantically at the target with sheer beauty, only works on males, then she attacks the distracted target, she uses this on Giuseppe Todaro so she can distract Stacie so she could attack her. Ghost-Otter-Magician-Spellcaster-Plankton-Nicole Storm: An group attack that does a huge amount of damage, Catherine lifts Nicole and Sophie up in the air using her abilities, Plankton is held up by Reicheru (who can carry him despite his size), and Reicheru fires an Nerima Flash, then Plankton smashes into the target, then Nicole fires Sophie and she hits the target using a steel helmet, and Malek sends out his rabbit and the rabbit explodes on contact, causing a lot of damage Karate Chop: Does a karate chop at her foes, making them take damage. Will-o'-Wisps ~ Fires blue fireballs at the target Samurai Sword ~ Attacks enemies with a Samurai sword. Fire Bullet Train ~ An unavoidable attack where she is on fire, and it is extremely deadly Flame Blitz ~ A firey attack which causes damage Interests Likes *Malek's Magic Shows *Sophie the Otter *Peace *Catherine the Spellcaster *Malek the Magician *Emily the Fairy Queen (depends on goal) *Plankton *Crush 40 *Julien-K *Pokémon *Planktonine *Working for SNFW *Gackt *Supernanny Girl *Watching Giuseppe or his siblings suffer *Paula Iconic *Gemma the Good Witch *Alyssa the Wolf *Origami *Sushi *Japanese Mythology *Japanese Tea Ceremonies Dislikes *Anyone who stands in her way *The Todaro siblings doing rotten deeds *Mario Todaro III *The plague *The entire Todaro Family. *Getting hugged *Death *Violence *War *Spice Girls (Really annoys her!) *Emily the Fairy Queen (only when she hugs her and depends on goal) *9 to 5 by Dolly Parton *Kids getting hurt *Giuseppe Todaro *Stacie Todaro *Angelo Todaro *Pietro Todaro *Marshall Todaro *Giovanni Todaro *Silliness. *Immaturity *Anyone who mocks her. Appearance She bares a mark a resemblance to Footballmatch the Fairy Queen except her hair is dark brown-black, she has the ghostly transparency that seems to be glowing, she wears a gray-white kimono, which has a triangular shape and many spots on it, the triangular area is actually dried blood after an abusive person hit her in the leg, her feet isn't transparent but are rarely seen. Personality At first, she was vengeful, aggressive and violent, after she joined the SNFW, she is thoughtful, shy, calm, collected, soft-spoken, and kind, when she's hugged, she has a cranky personality In her Demonic form, she is very violent and destructive, and doesn't recongize the team anymore. Family Tree Mother: Satoko Chaiko (1577-1614) Father: Toshio Chaiko (1579-1615) Quotes "If I am never put to rest, I will kill you all and your (bleep)ing descents, I will make you sorry! Sayonara!" ~ Moments before her spirit "It was horrible, I was with my parents in the Edo... THEN THAT HORRIBLE MAN CAME, HE TOOK ME AWAY, AND I NEVER SAW THEM AGAIN!" ~ Reicheru talking to the team about how she became a ghost "I just want revenge." Reicheru talks to Plankton "Are you related to the Twitaros?" Reicheru asks Paula "I tried to escape, but I got caught." ~ Reicheru talking about when she tried to escape execution "Huh? how come you're not like them, Paula, Imogen, Rico, Myles, Lucy and Corey?" ~ Reicheru's response to Paula and her kids saying that they are not going to hurt her. "GO AWAY! AHHHHHHHHH! I WILL BURN AND MAKE YOU SUFFER!" Reicheru's Demonic Form screaming to the team. In the Theory Animated Her debut was "Ghost Courthouse in Italy." Is where Sophie, Malek, Plankton, and Nicole explore a haunted Italian courthouse, and is rumored that it is haunted by a ghost of a Japanese girl who was executed by the Todaro's ancestor, she later appears to Sophie, who attacked her, but Sophie manages to stop her in the process by holding her hand, she calms down at the expense, revealing her 400-year old past, and said she was killed by a man named Mario Todaro III, who executed her for playing with Japanese tradition dolls. The real Japanlover86 voices her. In G.I. Giuseppe Her debut was "Attack of the ****ing Super Six!" The real Japanlover86 voices her there as well. She marks a second appearance in "Japanese Assault!" Acting is based on comments' transcripts, she is shown to have element controlling powers (such as light, fire, wind, and water). Conversations Sophie the Otter: "You hurt them back?!" Reicheru: "I wanted everyone to see how rotten the Todaros were!" Nicole: "Reicheru, listen to me!" looks at Nicole Nicole: "Once upon a time, long ago, there was a little girl, a girl who enjoyed playing with Japanese dolls." Reicheru: "I'm not listening, lalalalalala." makes 3 copies of herself and surronds Nicole Nicole: "Than a horrible Italian man which was Giuseppe's ancestor took her away and killed her!" Reicheru: "STOP IT!" circle goes smaller and explodes,and appears out of the ground Nicole: "Something in her came back!" Reicheru: "STOP!" Nicole: "It wouldn't go away for over 400 years!" Reicheru: "SILENCE!" Nicole: "The longer it stayed, the less there was of the little kid." Nicole and Sophie trying to calm down Reicheru in Theory 10 Catherine the Spellcaster: "I know how you feel, Reicheru." Reicheru: "I'm lot a less lonelier, but death, death hurts." Reicheru talks to Catherine the Spellcaster Reicheru: "LEAVE ME ALONE! THEY WANT TO HURT ME!" Sophie the Otter: "This is wrong and you know it!" Reicheru: "GO AWAY!" stays back from the fire Sophie: "Reicheru, please!" Sophie trying to stop Reicheru's Demonic Form Gallery Reicheru/Gallery Trivia *Her kimono is intact due to it being the kimono she wore when she died *She enjoys reviewing and watching anime while 400 years after her death *She died from getting hanged by the noose *In Italy, She's portrayed as an evil witch, but Alessandro is portrayed as an angel, while Japan is the opposite but portraying Alessandro as a demon. *She, alongside Sophie the Otter, Catherine the Spellcaster, Plankton, she corresponds to the 4 earth elements, **Sophie: Water, due to water manipulation, generating water magically, and her ability to swim faster and more fluently than the other playable characters. **Reicheru: Fire, due to her being surrounded in fire, fire control, and being on fire for attack and defense. **Catherine: Wind, due to having flight abilities. **Plankton: Earth, due to being a 10-foot target. *Out of the characters, she is the first born Theory Character in the 17th Century, and has the earliest birthdate and deathdate than the other characters, born in 1599 and died in 1613. *Her theme is Scandalous by Mis Teeq and Whisper by Evanescence *She dislikes the song 9 to 5 by Dolly Parton, because she says it gets on her nerves. *She tried to escape from Italy via a boat that was departing for Japan which would take her back home, but she was caught *She likes Lady Gaga, but dislikes her song, which in Love Game, she says that she feels scared and embarrased *Her theme of music if usually pop or heavy rock *There is a running gag, where everytime she walks in a room, Gangnam Style by PSY plays, embarrasing her once she hears the chorus *She enjoys taking pictures of what Japan looked like before *She is shown in the Japanese Version of Supernanny: The Theory Animated on how to use a gun, it is cut off in the American and English Version. *She was asked the question before getting hanged by the noose was "What did you play with?" and she replied "Yes, why did you ask?" and was dragged into a boat to Italy, and was executed at an Italian courthouse *Her best friends are Sophie the Otter and Catherine the Spellcaster, but she spends more time with Sophie the Otter than Catherine the Spellcaster, but Catherine is still one of her best friends. *Her mother committed suicide 1 year after she died, her father died by hanging himself shortly after he found out his wife died. *Her wish when she was alve was to travel around the world, which she never got. *She gets used to modern life in the 21st century *She knows how to use modern technology in Japan. *She is marked down as Anti-Hero because she attacked the team, then became an ally *She seems to enjoy haunting places in Ireland. *Everytime she is Vengful Reicheru, her head and face seem to disort, such as splitting in two, stretching and morphing into a fox, hinting that she played with a kitsune traditional mask and her Japanese Tradition Dolls. *Her favorite legend is the Kitsune *Her favorite colour is yellow *Her Demonic Form is caused by anger, hate, and negative energy *Her Demonic Form uses the most profanity out of all her forms and herself *Her favorite ice cream flavors are Mochi, Green Tea, Cherry Blossom, and Squid Ink. Reception She recieved positive reviews from critics, saying "She's is one of those good examples of an friendly rival." She made it to the Guiness Book of World Records: Game Edition 2019 as #3 Category:Deceased Characters Category:Ghosts Category:People died in 1613 Category:People born in 1599 Category:Teenagers Category:Playable Characters Category:Females Category:Former Villans Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Neutral Characters Category:Daughters Category:Girls Category:Japanese Ghosts Category:People from Japan Category:People who died before the events of Supernanny: The Theory of Nicole Category:Deceased Characters that were never put to rest